Yerhia
Yerhia(yer: yerhe), '''officially '''the Yerhet Confederation, is a nation bordered by Ahtalstan to the south and Barrion to the west, facing the sea of Kamana to the north and east. Yerhia has 5,189,372 inhabitants and a temperate seasonal climate. The Yerhe had been separated into Erion and Yarhia for several centuries, but in 1873 were taken as a Republic by Ahtalstan as part of the Ahtal Ethnic Protection Operation, which served to protect ethnic groups like the Trakhan and Seredet from being taken by the Barri Empire, which still held its holdings in Grand Zavira and the Kamana Archipelago. After the Nine Years' War, they, along with the other Ahtal Republics, were given their independence. Yerhia has a high-income advanced economy and scores very high on the human development index. It performs favorably in civil liberties, democracy, peacefulness, and quality of life. Etymology The yer word for yerhia, "yerhe" means "yerhs' lands" in yer. "Yerh" originates from the Yeri river. "yerhia" is a latinized version of the name. History See also: Yarhia and Erion Around 4000 BC, a tribe known as the "Yer" arrived from Barrion. They settled around the Yer River. agriculture was brought from Ahtalstan soon after. Division Era During the iron age, two seperate nations were established (along with a few smaller ones); Erion and Yarhia, although the two have the same etymology, language, and culture. Yarhia eventually established trade routes with Kamana'ora and Dafabsid, while Erion grew closer to Ahtalstan and Barrion. The period from 500 AD to 1300 AD marks relative peace and stability. (more information in Yarhia and Erion) Both nations occassionally suffered from occassional invasions from Ahtalstan. Erion and Yarhia formed an alliance and successfully defended their territory. Teenvi was captured in the first Yerhi-Ahtal war by Ahtalstan in 1524 but Yarhia eventually took them back. Ahtal Protection and independence The formation of the Barri Empire imposed a threat to Yerhia. In 1873 were taken as a Republic by Ahtalstan as part of the Ahtal Ethnic Protection Operation, which served to protect ethnic groups like the Trakhan and Seredet from being taken by the Barri. This was the first time Erion and Yarhia were merged. Yerhia industrialized quickly under Ahtal rule. After the Nine Years' War, Yerhia, along with the other Ahtal Republics, were given their independence. Yerhet Civil War Yerhia was a poor nation. It was in a small, barren piece of land and was not ready for independence as a united republic. An erionese nationalist group called the Erion Independence Fighters, declared independence from Yerhia on March 6th 1961. Yerhia declared war, starting the Yerhet civil war. the war will eventually result in yerhet vicrtory and erion was re-annexed by yerhia. Post Civil War Most of yerhia's infrastructure was damaged from the civil war. yerhia wanted this civil war to never happen again, so in 1965, a new constitution was declared creating the yerhet confederation. In 1969, large amounts of natural gas was discovered off the coast in the Kamana Sea. The Yerhet government invested the money in rebuilding, transport, infrastructure, education, and welfare. Today Yerhia remains one of the richest, most stable, most democratic, and well developed countries in Yuzoa. by Pedro Bernardo and RP-ed by Briny Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna